


Cat and Mouse

by Arcacia



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcacia/pseuds/Arcacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thump thump skreeeeee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

 

 

 

**Cat and Mouse**

_Thump, thump skreeeeee…_

Her ears pricked, she stiffened. A chill shot up her spine as she stood stock still, fists clenched to her side, hoping against hope that she hasn't just heard what she thought she might have heard.

_Thump, thump skreeeeee…_

Fear gripped her heart, the feeling so intense, she thought she might pass out from it. Her body threatened to double over, to shut her eyes tight and curl up into a ball on the floor, while her sense of self-preservation screamed at her to run. For a minute, she stood rooted to her position, torn between letting her body do what it wanted to or to obey her now frantic mind.

_Thump, thump skreeeeee…_

She broke into a run, the pain from ignoring her body's protestations shooting through her. She didn't know where the corridor would lead her, she couldn't even see down the hallway, all she knew was that she needed to get away, as far as is possible from the source of that noise.

_Thump, thump skreeeeee…_

It was dark and she was thankful there was nothing in her path to trip her up, but there was dread growing in her. This place, this town, would never had made it this easy for her. If she escaped from him now, he would only catch up with her later, possibly to inflict far worse torture than he would if he caught her now. But then again, he might not. Shaking her head vigorously, she pushed all thoughts out her head, those thoughts would only kill her. She concentrated on running, on the burn of her thighs, as her legs pushed on, powered only by her willpower.

Indeed, so focused was she on getting away that she did not notice when the wall loomed ahead of her. Her face smacked against the concrete and she felt something give way. She bit down on her lips to stop herself crying out, as blood trickled down her nostrils. She dared not lift her hands to her nose, afraid that she would find it at an odd angle.

She looked around, dazed and confused, and before she could stop herself, she had sank to her knees. It was a dead end. A choked sob ripped out of her throat.

_Thump, thump skreeeeee…_

_Thump, thump skreeeeee…_

_Thump, thump skreeeeee…_

If this was to be her end, then she would face it with dignity, she would rather her last moments be a combination of stupidity and bravado than her lying on the floor in a pool of piss while whimpering pathetically. Schooling on a brave face, she turned around, ready to face her end.

His butcher's apron swung as he walked, well-muscled physique marred by scars and dried blood. His ever present weapon of choice, the Great Knife, dragged along in his right hand. It was the first time that she had been able to look at him properly, other times too intent on getting away and succeeding at it.

_Thump, thump skreeeeee…_

She wouldn't allow herself to flinch from the noise as she stared directly at him, she would have seek out his eyes, if she knew where it was; she wasn't even sure if he had eyes.

Their little game of cat and mouse would soon draw to a close. She swallowed. She wondered if a quick death was too much to ask for. There had been rumours of this thing, this…. man's libido, fucking his victims bloody before rendering them limb from limb, and then fucking what was left anyway.

Insatiable.

_Thump, thump skreeeeee…._

She supposed she would soon find out.

_Thump, thump skreeeeee…._


End file.
